Dance In the Limelight
by MzSKittlz
Summary: My first story I post! I'm new! Anyway...Sly is at Rajan's ballroom just trying to have a good time with the vixen he loves. As the night go on he stole not the Clockwerk wings but somthing more special :  Review PLZ!


A/N: All characters belong to Sucker Punch

* * *

><p>Sly walked in the ball room wearing a blue tuxedo suit and his hat gone. The only thing you can reconize him with is his own face, but of course that is even harder. He glanced around taking a good look at all the officers inculding Rajan, sitting in his chair with the statue of the Clockwerk wings. He knows his main goal to get them but he as somthing else in mind. He looked around some more as he walked down the stairs to land on the platform that everyone else is on. Everyone stared at him, espically the women, examing him to see if he is good enough to be in their bed. A lot women tired to get his attention by lowering their dress tops to expose more of their chest. Sly didn't have no intrest in them. He kept on walking straight towards the vixen that he was suppose to dance with. He saw her talking to several guys in a corner of the room. Carmelita is a beautiful, sexual attractive woman so no wonder guys were trying to hit on her. But Sly is not just attractive to her, he just might be in love. Neyla was right by her too, she's Carmelita's partner for crimes like robbery. Sly knows that Neyla has a thing for him, he flirts with her but nothing more happen between the too. Just like his relationship with Carmelita, flirts with her but nothing more happens that he want to happen.<p>

Sly walked towards Carmelita and lifted her hand to kiss it lightly as a greeting of respect for the young vixen. He look up right at her, into her eyes, to show just how much respect he has for her. The inspector was beautiful to him, her blue, thick, curly hair wrapped up in a neat bun, her black dress starpless, hugging her curves.

"Hello inspector, how are you this lovely evening?" Sly tried to keep his suave voice, which isn't that hard to do since he already has a natural romantic voice whenever he talks, maybe that's why women love him.

Carmelita nodded, keeping a straight face at all times. "I'm good...Who are you though?"

Sly smiled slightly, thinking what he could say to cover his idenity. "I'm a Officer for drug related cases in the Police Station of Milan."

"Hmm, Milan? What's your name stranger?" Carmelita asked, she was very loose to him which is a surprise since she is mostly strict with her job.

"Why not we dance in the spotlight than maybe if I'm interested I'll tell you my idenity, sweetheart," Sly told her as he held her hand gently in his leading her to the dance floor which is in the center of Rajan's eyes and everyone's elses too.

Carmelita didn't mind having a dance with this stranger, he looks very farmiliar to her but she feels very comfortable with him. She feels as though he's not trying to get in bed with her, he just wants a dance with a young woman.

Once in the limelight, Sly took the lead to dance with his hand gently at her waist and his other hand holding her small hand. Carmelita rested her unholded hand on his neck, she allowed him to lead since he seems to know what he is doing. Sly made the first move as Carmelita copied him. Rajan studied this young couple very closely, women began to be jealous of the vixen because she was with the most handsome man in the ballroom. They seemed very lively in the dance floor, enjoying eachother's steps and dance moves. Rajan smiled and sighed happily, knowing that one couple is having a good time at his ball means a lot to him.

After their dance, Sly lead Carmelita to an empty table where they talked and shared personal stories of their own memories and they also shared interest in music and books.

Carmelita sighed with a smile on her face, Sly never once saw her smile so big then now. "So, you still haven't told me your name, stranger danger. What's your name?"

Sly stiffened, he doesn't know what to stay but of course he doesn't show his nervousness to her, he just kept that passionate smile on his face as he stared deep into her eyes. "Well darling I would love to tell you my name but you know what I have to go."

Before Carmelita could even say anything else the stranger was gone. She took a glimsp to see his fluffy tail corner the doorway. As a few seconds roll by, Carmelita decides to get up and walk outside the palace to try to find the stranger. Once she got outside it was chilly, gusts of air hit her face. It was a very chilly night in India but it was a beautiful night. The stars were bright in the blue sky and the moon was full. Carmelita walked along the edges of the palace trying to find the stranger who she conected with so easily.

She sighed than Neyla her partner walked up to her and put a paw on the vixen's shoulder; making Carmelita jump and her tail spike. She looked over her shoulder and saw Neyla.

"Carmelita? What are you doing out here? Its chilly." Neyla said in concern.

Carmelita shrugged, "Nothing Neyla, I guess I should be going to my hotel room now. I'll see you in the morning."

Neyla nodded and walked away towards the ballroom enterance. Carmelita walked along the bridge and once there she called a taxi to take her to the hotel that is on the other side of town. It took a minute but the taxi finally got there and the vixen got in the yellow taxi.

Outside the hotel, Carmelita gave the taxi driver twenty dollars and a five dollar tip before getting out the taxi and into the hotel. She signed in the hotel at the front desk and walked down the long but beautiful hallway that was decroed with gorgeous paintings, green leaf plants, and sculptures from famous artist. Each doorway was decrotive in blue, purple and yellow tile in an arch and there was a number on each door.

Carmelita opened the door, 203. She walked in fully relaxed like she was in her apartment back in Paris. She pulled her neat bun down and one by one she was stripping her clothes off to be left in her bra and panties. She found yoga pants and flimsy white top. Once dressed in comfortable clothes she lied down on her hotel bed and looked up at the ceiling. Carmelita bit her bottom lip as she thought about the complete stranger she met just tonight.

_He was handsome, unlike any other man. He was so polite. It's a mystery why he doesn't tell me his name. Its kind of a thrill that he didn't. It's kind of weird because he looks very farmiliar. _

"Carmelita, you are so beautiful from this angle."

Carmelita jolted up and turned her head to where the voice came from. There right in the middle of her room was the handsome Sly Cooper she grown a love to hate. She growled amd stoof up.

"Cooper? How did you know where my hotel is? Were you _stalking_ an officer?" Her hands on her hips and her voice filled with anger.

Sly smirked, "Well I don't call it stalking...more like watching your fallen angel's life."

Carmelita blushed, her face heated from the compliment that she is a "fallen angel". She shook her head when she finally noticed that her cheeks were red. "You better leave Ringtail. I don't want to deal with you tonight. I met a nice young man today who is very polite to women."

Sly barked in laughter, "You do know that the stud you were talking too is me? I remember dancing with you in the limelight, seeing Neyla. I even know what your favorite book is."

Carmelita was confused, she didn't know how to handle the truth. She growled and shook her head multiple times, denying the truth because she doesn't want to hear it. "That's a lie, Ringtail! If its the truth, then what's my favorite book?"

Sly smiled wide, "Your favorite book is the Entity, why? Because sure it's horrorfying and sickening to think a spirit rapes you and beats you. That demon loves that woman in a preverted way."

Carmelita growled and clentched her fists, "Mm, well that was a guess. I refuse to think you were the sweet man I met at Rajan's ball!"

"Why do you refuse?" Sly asked, "Are you scared of me?"

Carmelita bit her bottom lip hard, almost making it bleed. "No, why would I be scared to a dirty bastard like you! I refuse to because I don't want to believe that you're the only one who is nice to me! I don't want to think that you are the only one who has respect for me. I push you away many time before and you always come back! No other guy espically at interpol did that." The vixen calmed down by taking deep breaths. She didn't want to yell at him for over a little thing. That's imature. "Why do you keep coming back? Why Ringtail?"

Sly smiled sweetly, he knew that this is a sensitive topic to her and wanted to be gentle about it. "Well Carmelita, I keep coming back because I love you. You're the only one who stool my heart. Hard to believe? I never hurted you, nor I never will. I'm not preverted, though I have my moments where as a man I want and need like any other man, I resist thoughs erges. Your the only woman I would want to do it with. I'm a virgin."

Carmelita blushed widly and sighed, "This isn't about sex, Ringtail! Men! Don't know that difference between thw two, love and sex."

"Of course I do know the difference between the two. But I do know this..." Suddenly, out of the blue, Sly forced his lips upon hers in a gentle manner. Carmelita was blushing red and grunting under his lips trying to make him stop. Bet then when she got use to the idea of his lips upon hers, she relaxed and eased into his embrace and his kiss. Sly's lips were very sweet to her, just like halloween candy but even better. She tasted the taste that she never thought she would taste. The taste of love.


End file.
